For Albion
by Siblynika
Summary: The Princess is tired of doing everything 'For Albion' and makes it known to Sir Walter Beck. Rated T for some  mild  language


Title: For Albion

Summary: Fable 3- The Princess is tired of doing everything "For Albion" and makes it known to Sir Walter

Genre: Humor

Rating: T for language

"You become the queen Albion needs" Sir Walter Beck was telling the young woman. She snarled under her breath.

"For Albion" she muttered, irritably, "If I have to hear once more what I will or should do for Albion, I will shoot that person in the crotch"

"Is there something you wish to say, _Hero_?" Walter turned from where he was standing with Paige and Captain Benjamin Finn. "If there is, you should say it now, before we leave for Aurora" Princess Andrea placed her hands on her hips

"Yeah… There are quite a few things I _would_ like to say, **Sir **Walter" Andrea's face was turning red, if Walter noticed he certainly made no indications of it. "First of all, my FIANCE gets executed all because I had to save the people of Albion. I get torn away from all I know and love to go on some harebrained adventure to gather followers to rebel against my own flesh and blood, no matter how big of a wanker he is, I still don't want to overthrow my own brother" the Hero paced. Sensing that this may be their only chance of escaping an even more uncomfortable scene, Paige and Ben took their leave, discreetly ducking out of the door once Andrea's back was to them. Walter, of course, was the target of the rant and could not afford the luxury of escape. "I get dragged to some godforsaken _frozen _mountain peak to convince people that I've never met and that I think are complete _lunatics_ for staying in a snow covered, barren, wasteland, to fight by my side but first-"even though her purity and moral were good, the Hero's eyes now looked as black as if she were corrupt "I have to 'prove' to them that I'm worthy of their help. But to fulfill _that_ bargain, I have to prove to **another **town that I can be trusted."

Walter didn't say anything; he simply gazed on in complete silence. Only the occasionally twitch of his mustache indicated that he was still paying attention.

"I've posed as a man, had to _kiss_ a bandit in order to keep my cover. I've dressed as a chicken, chased chickens, brought gnomes to life then had to hunt down the gnomes" Andrea paused and swerved on her toe to glare at Walter, "Do you know how many gnomes I had to find? _**Fifty**_, Walter, _**fifty**_; tell me: What kind of rational person has fifty lawn gnomes. That was rhetorical. No **sane** person has lawn gnomes, period" she began to pace once more. "I seduced the vilest man so his wife could leave him, delivered packages, and fought balverines, banshees, hollow men, gone into hobbe caves to rescue children for their _idiot _mothers who, apparently, can't do it themselves." Andrea's voice began to rise even higher and louder than before "I've been shrunk down to play games for nerds which, by the way, **sucked balls**. Trampled through swamps and sewers and I didn't even get to make out with the hot captain because I was stuck on the bloody mortar! **And** to top it all off, Paige and I had to fight Reaver's wheel on our own in _heels" _Out of breath and red faced, Andrea had little choice but to end her rant. Absolute silence filled the room, only soft scuffling behind the door could be heard.

"If you're quite finished, Princess" Walter spoke with a deadpan expression "Albion needs you to suck it up and do what needs to be done" he then turned to the door "And I need you to stop trying to listen in, Finn!" the door swung open. Paige was holding Ben back from the door by his collar.

"Sorry, Walter" Paige sighed "I tried to stop him"

"Never mind that" Andrea muttered, shoving past the pair "We have a boat to get to" Walter shrugged at Paige's questioning look

"She just needed to get it all off her chest" he followed the Princess. Ben grinned broadly at Paige.

"Looks like you've missed out" he said, nudging Paige "_The Princess _thinks I'm hot"

"Get your ass over here, Finn!" Walter bellowed. With that said, the _hot captain_ followed.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. Any comments you have would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
